24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Redemption an episode?
So, is it or isn't it? I think we need to make a definite decision on this (unless we already did and I missed it). I see no reason why Redemption shouldn't be considered one double-length episode of 24. --Proudhug 03:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :That seems reasonable, especially with the double-length episode issue. Hell, it even felt like a two-hour premiere. AgentTony -- COMM -- -- 1/14/2009 :: I also believe Redemption is a double length episode of 24 which serves as a prequel to the twenty-four episodes of Season 7. Where convenient, we'll classify this episode as appended to season 7 (such as the Day7 template) without actually being an episode of s7. 05:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: ... but this doesn't mean that we stop numbering Day 7 8:00am-9:00am as episode 1 of season 7, correct? That would be madness. 07:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I agree with Blue Rook. We need to keep 8a-9a as episode 145 overall. But I think Redemption should stay in the Day 7 template and on that page, as the other prequels do. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : See, this is what I'm talking about, though. If Redemption is considered an episode, then it's the 145th episode (or the 145th and 146th, since it's two hours). If it's not considered an episode, then Day 7 8:00am-9:00am is episode 145. I have no problem considering it an "off-season" episode, so that D7 8am-9am is episode 1 of Day 7, but Redemption did air on TV, so it's clearly an episode of 24, unlike a theatrical movie or the other prequels on DVD. --Proudhug 17:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: We can solve this by considering it a "TV movie" episode, or something. I just have a really bad feeling about counting it among the other regular-season episodes. If that doesn't work, perhaps we could wait to see how its counted officially by the 24 crew? 20:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : Can you explain your "realy bad feeling"? Like I said, I have no problem with it not being considered a part of Season 6 or 7, but merely an "in-between" episode. However, if it is still considered an episode, then D7 8am-9am is episode 146, not 145. Otherwise, Redemption is not considered an episode. --Proudhug 20:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: The feeling is that we've got a bad episode count, then. I suppose it can be changed later if something comes up. But overall, I don't have any issue with counting it among Jack's on-screen kills, but excluding it from the seasonal episode count. 20:46, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : What's a "bad episode count"? One that's not divisible by twenty-four at the end of each season? Isn't it more advantageous to have an accurate episode count, rather than a fudged symmetrical one? --Proudhug 23:04, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: To me, it would be "fudged" if we insisted on counting it among the other ones. Essentially I'm just confident that we'll be the only source that counts it as such, and it will constantly be a point of contention with people coming and changing the numbers. I'd agree with them. 23:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : How is that fudging anything? And why would it matter if we were the only site that counted it that way? If someone asked me how many episodes of 24 there were I'd include it in the count. I wouldn't include DVD prequels in the count, and I wouldn't include a theatrical movie in the count if/when one is made. But since Redemption aired on Fox, I think it should be considered an episode. Not an episode of Season 7, just an episode. It should be counted as such. However, if the majority thinks it shouldn't be incorporated into the episode count (and external site precedent is hardly a deciding factor), then we shouldn't say it is an episode at all, but rather a special feature like the other prequels that just happens to be longer and aired on TV. Really, my biggest problem is trying to have it both ways. --Proudhug 03:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) What did we settle on? I think this discussion sort of dried up without a definite answer. However not long ago an anon user came and posted that one of the showrunners considered Redemption to be 2 episodes. This makes sense since it was 2 hours but I can't verify. If they say its two episodes, then who am I to disagree? Also I want to update the Recurring count at Recurring_characters#Multiple_seasons and a definite answer would be perfect. 21:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : Update: It's official, isn't it? Redemption is two episodes. I say we update the parts of the wiki accordingly. Shouldn't be much work anyways. 20:22, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I think that was me, and the source was Jon Cassar's now-defunct 24 homepage. He was definitely counting it as two episodes in the total tally of episodes he directed, though. --Pyramidhead 21:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC)